


Head vs Heart

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e05 Reptile Boy, F/M, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was I did not say that.</p></blockquote>





	Head vs Heart

"Thanks for coming to rescue me from that snake god."

"You didn't exactly need my help."

"It's still nice that you cared."

"Of course I care. How can you think otherwise?"

"Does that mean you changed your mind about us dating?"

"I didn't say that."

Angel looks at Buffy, all schoolgirl innocence, her face full of trust for a demon whose idea of fun was breaking people's spirits. His head knows this will end badly.

He reaches for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. His dead heart believes differently. Maybe he can be the man she thinks he is.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was I did not say that.


End file.
